


Galra fever!

by GReina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Omega Verse, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Slash, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: NSFW (+18) SHEITH! Top Shiro; Bottom Keith.Ho preso l'idea da una farart di Joltikon (tumblr): Keith è in calore, e l'unica persona a cui pensa è Shiro.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Galra fever!

Quella mattina Keith si sentiva come se un camion l’avesse appena investito. Ogni singolo osso del suo corpo doleva, aveva le orecchie tappate e gli girava la testa, ma – più di ogni cosa – aveva caldo. Era come se la sua pelle fosse diventata le pareti di un forno rovente dal quale era impossibile sfuggire. La notte appena finita, l’aveva passata rigirandosi sul materasso, lottando contro le lenzuola che gli si attaccavano al corpo troppo sudato e cercando di respirare normalmente.  
Non appena la sveglia segnò un orario umano, il Paladino decise di smettere di provare ad addormentarsi in favore della più fredda doccia che i serbatoi della Garrison potevano offrirgli.  
Quando il getto d’acqua lo investì, Keith si sentì subito meglio: ogni parte del suo corpo venne rinfrescata e l’incendio che dominava la sua pelle domato. Una volta asciutto e vestito, a ricordargli i sintomi di quella notte erano solo un leggero tepore e qualche sporadico giramento di testa. Quindi decise che era pronto per un’altra giornata di lavoro.  
La sala riunioni era ancora quasi del tutto vuota: James Griffin e la sua squadra erano già ai propri posti e parlottavano tra loro; Coran, Allura e Romelle stavano discutendo a un capo del tavolo; mentre Hunk e Pidge chiacchieravano annoiati all’ingresso della sala. Quanto a Keith, decise di mantenersi in disparte: restando nell’angolo più fresco del corridoio, il più nascosto possibile, fino a quando non si avvicinò l’orario della riunione.  
Tutti i presenti avevano preso il proprio posto quando Iverson iniziò ad elencare i punti del giorno  
“Non aspettiamo Shiro?” chiese allora Keith notando la sedia accanto alla sua vuota  
“Il Capitano Shirogane è già al corrente dei punti da seguire oggi. Arriverà.” rispose l’uomo con il suo solito tono autoritario e infastidito.  
Mentre Iverson parlava, Keith riprese a sudare e a respirare con fatica per il troppo caldo. Prese a guardarsi intorno, per capire se anche gli altri stessero soffrendo quello che sicuramente era un guasto al sistema di condizionamento: la famiglia Holt ascoltava attenta Iverson e prendeva appunti; i ragazzi della squadra di Griffin perdevano spesso la concentrazione, ma Veronica era pronta ogni volta a farli focalizzare di nuovo sulle parole del superiore con un’occhiataccia ben assestata; Lance fissava sognante Allura che – come il resto degli alteiani – pendeva dalle labbra dell’uomo; infine Hunk faceva smorfie sofferenti, probabilmente dovute alla perenne fame. I soli ad essersi accorti dello stato di Keith parevano essere Krolia e Kolivan, i quali vennero sorpresi a fissarlo. Il pilota stava ancora facendo vagare lo sguardo per la sala quando il Capitano della Atlas fece il suo ingresso. Keith vide le labbra di Shiro muoversi, probabilmente si stava prodigando in scuse per il ritardo, ma Keith non lo sentiva: le orecchie si tapparono e il mondo prese a girare. Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro. L’unico suono che riusciva a sentire era un martellare incessante e frenetico che solo in un secondo momento si accorse essere il proprio battito cardiaco  
“Keith” venne richiamato. Shiro gli stava toccando la spalla con fare preoccupato, mentre tutta l’attenzione dei presenti era focalizzata su di lui  
“Sto bene” tentò di dire, ma la voce gli uscì roca e malferma  
“Sei bollente” gli tastò la fronte l’altro solo per far peggiorare le condizioni di Keith che avampò come non mai  
“Ci pensiamo noi, Shiro” intervenne Krolia, alzandosi insieme a Kolivan “riconosco i sintomi” disse  
“Che cos’ha?” si informò preoccupato l’albino  
“È…” iniziò Krolia per poi fare una pausa “una tipica influenza galra. Non può essere trasmessa ai terrestri.” spiegò “Ce ne occupiamo io e Kolivan.” ripeté prima di afferrare Keith da sotto le ascelle aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Per tutto il tragitto dalla sala riunioni al suo alloggio, Keith venne trascinato da sua madre e il suo mentore: gli stavano dicendo qualcosa, ma il ragazzo non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza da capirne il senso, tanto che catturò solo poche parole come _“febbre”_ , _“galra”_ , _“animali”_ , _“calore”_ e _“Shiro”_. Sentendo quell’ultimo nome, Keith sollevò lo sguardo verso Krolia  
“Sì, lo so,” disse, come se Keith sapesse di cosa stesse parlando “ma passerà presto” continuò.  
Arrivati alla stanza di Keith, Krolia passò tutto il peso del figlio a Kolivan e aprì la porta. Vide il collega adagiarlo sul letto e sfilargli la maglietta sudata mentre lei andava in bagno e bagnava tutti gli asciugamani disponibili con acqua gelata che usò per coprire il corpo del Paladino.  
“Keith,” richiamò la sua attenzione “io e Kolivan dobbiamo tornare all’assemblea di guerra.” disse  
“Ascoltami, figliolo:” prese a parlare Kolivan “non uscire dai tuoi alloggi fin quando non te lo diciamo io o Krolia.” disse “Non aprire a nessuno” si raccomandò “credimi, in questo stato te ne potresti solo pentire.” sebbene Keith non ne capisse appieno il senso, annuì: in quel momento voleva essere solo lasciato in pace a riposare  
“Se passa Shiro, mandalo via.” aggiunse poi sua madre “Potrà farti solo peggiorare stare accanto a lui.” Keith avrebbe voluto controbattere, chiedere spiegazioni, ma prima che la sua mente o il suo corpo si decidessero a far uscire anche una sola sillaba dalle sue labbra, Krolia lo stava baciando sulla fronte per prendere congedo “Tra qualche ora ti porto qualcosa per pranzo” disse prima di uscire insieme all’altro galra.  
  
Quando Keith riaprì gli occhi, non seppe quanto tempo fosse passato: solo che un pranzo fresco – sicuramente portato da Krolia – lo attendeva sulla scrivania e che la luce che filtrava dalle persiane alla finestra era sicuramente quella del tardo pomeriggio.  
Ci mise qualche secondo a prendere consapevolezza del suo stato: la pelle gli scottava ed era interamente coperto da una patina di sudore. Gli asciugamani erano in gran parte caduti, e anche quelli rimastigli addosso, comunque, avevano perso la loro freschezza. La testa non gli girava, la vista non era annebbiata e le orecchie non erano tappate, ma – in compenso – una parte di lui pulsava tanto quasi da far male. Abbassò lo sguardo tra le proprie gambe sentendosi immediatamente in forte imbarazzo. Ovviamente – come per ogni ragazzo – quella non era la prima volta che Keith si svegliava con un’erezione, ma mai come in quel momento il Paladino se lo sentì così duro senza che un sogno erotico o qualche gioco di mano spiegasse quello stato.  
Prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, Keith si alzò e – per la seconda volta quel giorno – si spogliò per poi chiudersi nella doccia. Una volta dentro il box chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la fronte alla parete fredda, lasciando che il getto dell’acqua calmasse il suo bollore. Con una mano, poi, decise di appagare la parte di lui che doleva sempre di più: iniziò lentamente, sebbene – eccitato com’era – bastò il minimo tocco perché un brivido gli corresse lungo la schiena. Massaggiò il prepuzio per qualche secondo prima iniziare a far salire e scendere la mano stretta a pugno sempre più velocemente e con più irruenza  
“Cazzo!” gli sfuggì quando, dopo molti minuti, l’eccitazione non accennava a placarsi. Frustrato e più dolorante di prima, allora, uscì dalla doccia e iniziò a cercare a tentoni un asciugamano, trovando solo il sostegno vuoto. Lanciando un’altra imprecazione, decise di lasciar perdere e tornare nella stanza principale senza nulla addosso. Si buttò di nuovo sul materasso e lì rimase finché, di nuovo, non si addormentò.  
  
Si risvegliò quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta e, come poco prima, ci mise un po’ a ricollegare le idee mentre chiunque fosse continuava a bussare. Si alzò sui gomiti, vendendo il proprio membro ancora ben eretto sebbene non pulsante come prima. Si era appena messo seduto quando uno Shiro preoccupato entrò nella stanza:  
“Keith,” disse mentre chiudeva la porta “non hai risposto ed ero preo-” si coprì gli occhi con una mano “Scusa!” aggiunse subito dopo “Non pensavo fossi-”  
“Shiro…” sussurrò Keith con una voce che non poté che fare preoccupare l’interpellato che abbassò il braccio e prese a fissare il più piccolo  
“Stai bene?” si premurò avvicinandosi. Keith chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni afferrando il lenzuolo mentre sentiva le sue parti intime riprendere paurosamente a pulsare mentre il suo respiro si faceva più affannato. Sentì la protesi di Shiro toccargli la spalla mentre con la mano gli tastava la fronte  
“Forse è meglio che vada a chiamare Krolia” fece per correre via quando Keith si aggrappò alla sua giacca. Tutto il sangue sembrava aver abbandonato il cervello per scendere in basso, tra le sue gambe. Nella testa risentiva le voci di Kolivan e Krolia che gli raccomandavano di stare per conto suo, lontano soprattutto da Shiro. Allo stesso tempo, però, Keith era del tutto consapevole di non essere forte abbastanza da lasciare la presa; lasciare che Shiro andasse via; sapeva solo che – in quel momento più che mai – Keith aveva bisogno del Capitano della Atlas come fosse ossigeno.  
“Ho bisogno di te.” disse Keith una volta raccolto il coraggio. Shiro si riavvicino al letto, abbassandosi all’altezza dell’altro  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?”  
“Baciami.” disse solo. Shiro non se lo aspettava: credeva che Keith avesse bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua, magari di qualche aspirina. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirsi chiedere una cosa del genere. “Ti amo, Shiro” continuò Keith visto il silenzio dell’altro “se anche tu provi lo stesso, ti prego: baciami.” aggiunse con occhi lucidi e impauriti “Ho bisogno di te.” ripeté come prima, lasciando intendere stavolta a Shiro cosa intendesse con quelle parole.  
“Keith…” sussurrò l’altro abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra del più giovane, attratto – ora che sapeva di poterle assaporare – come non lo era mai stato.  
Il loro primo bacio fu cauto, casto, come se entrambi stessero tastando il terreno. Poi, Keith socchiuse le labbra, pregando affinché Shiro prendesse l’iniziativa. Questi lo accontentò, approfondendo il bacio: le loro lingue si trovarono e si incastrarono perfettamente l’una all’altra, come fossero un puzzle che finalmente poteva completarsi. Keith si avvicinò al corpo di Shiro che lo circondò con un braccio portando il più piccolo a cavalcioni sopra di lui mentre il bacio diventava sempre più ardente di desiderio e le mani di entrambi iniziavano ed esplorare il corpo dell’altro, impazienti. Fu solo allora che Shiro sembrò accorgersi delle reali condizioni in cui si trovava Keith, buttando un’occhiata tra le sue gambe e poi andando a fissarlo negli occhi, trovando l’altro con l’espressione più imbarazzata che avesse mai avuto  
“Mi sono svegliato così…” farfugliò Keith in cerca di una giustificazione “non so perché,” continuò quasi in un sussurro mentre abbassava lo sguardo per sfuggire a quello dell’altro “ma fa male” concluse. Shiro poggiò di nuovo le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro, mordendogli il labbro inferiore  
“Allora lascia che ti aiuti” disse poi mentre spostava la mano sull’erezione dell’altro che non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere.  
L’albino iniziò ad accarezzare lentamente la cappella dell’altro, tirando fuori a forza sospiri sempre più incontrollati dalle labbra di Keith solo per poi fagocitarli ed attutirli con le proprie. Passò la protesi dietro la schiena del compagno e lo attirò più a se, mentre con la mano saliva ed andava a stuzzicare la punta bagnata del sesso sempre più duro ed impaziente. Il braccio artificiale prese ad esplorare la schiena nuda dell’altro per poi essere spinta come da una forza invisibile verso il basso solo per artigliarne il sedere. Con la sinistra, Shiro riprese a scendere e salire lungo l’asta, sempre più forte, sempre più veloce, mentre con la destra guidava i fianchi di Keith verso la mano chiusa a pugno. Una, due, tre, quattro stoccate; i gemiti sempre più forti mentre i capelli di Shiro venivano afferrati dall’altro come fossero l’unico oggetto galleggiante per un uomo che sta affogando.  
“Lasciati andare, Keith” gli sussurrò il più grande all’orecchio con voce roca mentre l’amplesso continuava  
“Shiro…!” sfuggì dalle labbra dell’altro mentre con gli occhi sbarrati si spingeva più forte un’ultima volta verso la mano del compagno riversando fiotti di sperma caldo tra i due corpi. Il più grande non si fermò: continuò a guidare gli affondi divenuti tremanti dell’altro e a far scendere e salire la propria mano finché il più piccolo non si fu svuotato completamente.  
Keith si abbandonò tra le braccia del Capitano, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo mentre veniva accarezzato sulla schiena e più in basso  
“Keith…” pronunciò Shiro con la stessa voce roca di poco prima. Il pilota sollevò lo sguardo sull’altro che prese ad accarezzargli il viso con una mano “sei meraviglioso.” aggiunse con occhi liquidi di piacere e voglia, mentre l’immagine di Keith che godeva tra le sue braccia era ancora fresca nella sua mente. Questo riprese a baciarlo, dapprima dolcemente, riconoscente, poi di nuovo con voracità e passione  
“Non ho ancora finito” ansimò. L’altro abbassò lo sguardo e vide il membro del più giovane ancora sveglio. Sorrise  
“Sei insaziabile” rispose a fior di labbra mentre Keith si occupava dei pantaloni di Shiro da tempo ormai troppo stretti che vennero sbottonati e poi sfilati insieme ai boxer.  
“Per saziarmi ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me” sussurrò in un misto di imbarazzo e sensualità. Il Capitano si fiondò di nuovo sulle labbra dell’altro: mordendo e succhiando il labbro inferiore mentre invertiva le posizioni intrappolando il corpo del Paladino tra il materasso e il proprio peso, iniziando muoversi e a far strusciare le due erezioni. Afferrò la gamba sinistra del compagno dietro il ginocchio per portarsela alla spalla e poi fare lo stesso con la destra: si leccò due dita che portò subito alla fessura di Keith. Iniziò a stuzzicare il piccolo cerchietto di muscoli piano, con calma, permettendo all’altro di rilassarsi ed aprirsi per lui. Poi, lentamente, introdusse il primo dito, accolto in un’area stretta e calda, mentre le labbra di Keith non trattenevano sospiri di piacere. Iniziò a muovere l’indice dentro il ragazzo, arricciandolo di tanto in tanto per il solo gusto di fagocitare un gemito più forte degli altri con la propria bocca. Quando lo sentì rilassarsi introdusse un secondo dito e poi un terzo.  
“Entra” sembrò supplicare il pilota. Shiro entrasse le dita, ma prima di guidare la propria erezione dentro l’altro si sollevò sulle braccia  
“il preservativo” gli disse. Keith scosse la testa  
“Non ce li ho, ma anche se li avessi non vorrei usarlo.” Shiro, allora, si allontanò un altro po’  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese, conoscendo l’importanza della prima volta con, ma ancora di più quella senza protezione. Keith gli circondò il collo con le braccia  
“Sono sicuro. Voglio sentirti parte di me. Voglio essere tuo fino in fondo.” disse deciso “Se anche tu lo vorrai…” aggiunse poi. In risposta, l’altro si puntellò meglio sulle ginocchia, afferrò la propria erezione e – senza smettere di guardare gli occhi dell’altro fissi sui propri – lo penetrò il più dolcemente possibile. Keith strizzò gli occhi e stringe il lenzuolo tra le mani mentre Shiro si spingeva e poi fermava dentro di lui dandogli il tempo di abituarsi a quella nuova intrusione.  
“Dammi solo un attimo” ansimò il più piccolo. Shiro si chinò sugli avambracci e prese ad accarezzare il viso dell’altro  
“Abbiamo tutto il tempo” gli disse, cospargendo il suo collo esposto di piccoli baci.  
Dopo qualche secondo, Keith riprese a guardare Shiro negli occhi e sorrise timido, iniziando a muovere i fianchi. Il Capitano chinò per l’ennesima volta le proprie labbra su quelle del Paladino e – uscendo per metà da lui – lo penetrò una seconda volta e poi una terza, sentendo il corpo di Keith aprirsi sempre di più per lui mentre la stanza veniva invasa dai loro gemiti.  
“Shiro…” mugolò il corvino facendo venire la pelle d’oca all’altro che sentiva sempre più impellente la necessità di possederlo con forza. L’albino chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercando di calmare il battito del proprio cuore e costringendosi a fare le cose lentamente, continuando ad uscire e rientrare nel corpo dell’altro con calma, senza fretta, assicurandosi che l’altro non sentisse dolore, ma solo piacere. “Shiro…” disse di nuovo il compagno ansimando con gli occhi sbarrati mentre spostava una mano sul sedere del più grande “di più.” sembrò come se pregasse. Shiro si fermò, spingendo il più giovane ad aprire gli occhi i quali trovarono una tacita domanda in quelli dell’altro  
“Ti prego” confermò la sua voglia con il fiatone. Shiro passò una mano tra i capelli dell’altro, pensando tra sé e sé di non averlo mai visto così bello come in quel momento e – senza rompere il contatto visivo – si spinse di nuovo in lui con una stoccata più decisa, beandosi dell’espressione di puro piacere che nacque sul viso del compagno. “Sì-!” sfuggì dalle labbra di quello alla seconda, forte stoccata. E alla terza, alla quarta, sempre più forte, finché l’amplesso non si trasformò in qualcosa di selvaggio: una lotta e una danza tra due persone follemente innamorate l’una dell’altra.  
Keith arricciò le dita dei piedi e afferrò con maggior forza il lenzuolo mentre sentiva l’orgasmo giungere forte e molto più prepotente rispetto al primo. Boccheggiò, arcuò la schiena ed eiaculò, sporcando gli addomi di entrambi mentre Shiro continuava a possederlo con irruenza. Il più giovane si era appena svuotato del tutto quando avvertì lo sperma dell’altro invadergli il corpo sentendo il piacere rinascere e dare vita a un terzo, meraviglioso orgasmo che lo lasciò definitivamente senza fiato mentre Shiro dava scompostamente le ultime spinte.  
Entrambi più appagati che mai, rimasero uniti in quell’intimo abbraccio per qualche minuto: fino quando entrambi non ripresero a respirare normalmente. Shiro, allora, uscì dall’altro portando con sé un po’ di sperma che colò fino al materasso facendo mugolare Keith.  
Si distesero uno di fianco all’altro e iniziarono a guardarsi entrambi con occhi nuovi, felici.  
“Sapevo già che eri perfetto in tutto, ma non avrei mai pensato che potessi avere tre orgasmi così vicini l’uno dall’altro” sorrise Shiro all’indirizzo di Keith “devo essere stato davvero molto bravo” rise ancora. Keith si portò le mani al viso arrossato e lo nascose poggiandolo sul petto del più grande  
“non lo pensavo neanche io” rispose con la voce attutita dalle proprie mani e dai pettorali dell’altro per poi tornare a guardarlo negli occhi, indugiando, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma gli mancasse il coraggio  
“Cosa c’è?” se ne accorse il Capitano, l’altro arrossì provando di nuovo a parlare  
“Ecco…” iniziò “forse è dovuto allo stato in cui sono.”  
“L’influenza galra?” tentò di capire l’altro per poi cambiare completamente espressione, come se si fosse ricordato troppo tardi di qualcosa di fondamentale importanza “Sono un idiota!” disse, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano mentre Keith aggrottava le sopracciglia senza capire. “Sei malato ed io non ho avuto nessun riguardo!” spiegò l’altro. Keith non riuscì a trattenere una risata che riportò lo sguardo del più grande sul proprio  
“Piuttosto è il contrario.” Keith stupì Shiro  
“Cosa intendi?” il Paladino ripensò al tragitto dalla sala riunioni alla sua stanza e alle poche parole che era riuscito a cogliere mentre Krolia e Kolivan lo aiutavano a camminare  
“Non so bene cosa mi stia succedendo,” rispose imbarazzato al pensiero di quello che stava per insinuare “ma penso che sia una sorta di _calore_. Come quello degli animali.” concluse, raggiungendo la tonalità della giacca che di solito indossava. “Ti desidero da così tanti anni…” continuò “ma oggi! Per me è stato impossibile resisterti. Penso che se non mi avessi assecondato ti sarei saltato addosso comunque.” buttò fuori con un sorriso malinconico e mortificato.  
Shiro gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte ancora coperta da un sottile strato di sudore “Sei pentito?” gli chiese attirando gli occhi viola in quelli grigi  
“No.” disse deciso dopo un attimo “E tu?” chiese a sua volta. Shiro prese a baciarlo con calma  
“No.” gli sorrise continuando ad accarezzargli il viso.

**Author's Note:**

> n.a.  
> allora! In teoria doveva finire più o meno così. Nel senso che volevo fosse un solo capitolo. Poi, però, le idee hanno iniziato ad invadermi la testa e quindi chissà. Sto continuando a scrivere, ma in realtà non so se la continuerò o la lascerò così. Vedremo. Spero vi sia piaciuta!!


End file.
